Saat Sasuke Bosan
by Fei Mei
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat sedang bosan? "Ayo kita main ABC 5 dasar!". A/N: mungkin OOC, AR, slight yaoi NaruSasu, oneshot.


Orang kalau bosan itu normal. Biasanya orang bosan akan melakukan hal-hal tak biasa untuk meluangkan waktunya. Tetapi, bagaimana jika yang sedang bosan adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **kemungkinan besar OOC, AR, sebelum ujian chuunin Naruto dkk, slight yaoi NaruSasu.

**.**

**Saat Sasuke Bosan  
**by Fei Mei

**.**

**.**

Hari itu mentari bersinar dengan amat sangat terik. Saking teriknya, mungkin ibu-ibu bisa menggoreng telur di jalanan. Enggak, itu lebai. Tapi iya, panas banget hari itu. Sudah panas, tidak ada misi, buku di perpustakaan Konoha sudah habis dibaca semua, jadilah saat ini Uchiha Sasuke menganggur.

Bosan tidak ada kerjaan, Sasuke pun keluar dari rumahnya, berniat jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar. Dasar rambut pantat ayam bodoh, jaman sekarang kan, polusi sudah merajarela, mana ada udara bersih? Oh...maaf, itu kondisi di Jakarta. Jangan khawatir, Konoha masih belum ada polisi –maksudnya polusi.

Melewati kedai Ichiraku, Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang jalan berduaan. Sadar Sasuke ada di belakang mereka, Naruto dan Sakura melirik ke belakang.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura. "I-ni tidak seperti yang kau kira!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya dan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Benar, Sasuke!" timpal Naruto. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira! Aku masih setia sama kamu kok!"

Krik krik krik. Hening seketika.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang kalian berdua..." dengus Sasuke _stay cool_ padahal cemburu banget sama...Sakura, serius. "Omong-omong, kalian mau ke rumahku tidak?"

"E-eh?! Ke rumah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tak menduga.

"MAU MAU MAU MAUUUUU!" seru Sakura dan Naruto kompak. Kok lebai gitu, sih?

Jadilah kedua orang ini diantar ke rumah Sasuke. Masuk ke dalam, mereka langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Jadi? Kok tumben kau mengajak kami ke rumahmu? Biasanya kami merengek-rengek minta diajak kesini juga kau hiraukan..." ujar Naruto.

"Hn, aku sedang bosan," kata Sasuke. "Ayo kita main ABC 5 dasar!"

"HAAAAHHH?!" sekali lagi Sakura dan Naruto berpaduan suara. Ya iyalah, serius nih, ini Sasuke yang mereka kenal? Atau jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang menyamar sebagai Sasuke?

"Jangan hah-heh-hah-heh! Ayo main!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya mengangguk.

"Pertama-tama nama hewan dulu, ya. ABC 5 daaassaarr!" kata Sasuke memulai permainan. "Huruf T! Tempura!"

"Hah? Tempura bukannya nama makanan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Memang nama makanan, tapi terbuat dari hewan kan?" ujar Sasuke membela diri, kedua temannya_ sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Aku trenggiling aja deh," kata Sakura.

"Kalau gitu aku jawab Troll!" jawab Naruto semangat.

"Hah? Memangnya ada hewan namanya Troll?" tanya Sasuke gantian.

"Adain aja, sih!" jawab Naruto. "Ayo, sekarang nama makanan ya! ABC 5 dasaaarr!"

"Huruf T lagi? Ya sudahlah, tape goreng!" kata Sakura. Nah lho, kok dia bisa tahu makanan tape ya?

"Kalau gitu aku jawab tempura!" jawab Naruto meniru jawaban Sasuke. Huh, dasar tidak kreatif.

"Tomat!" jawab Sasuke dengan riang.

"Hei, tomat itu kan masuk kategori nama buah!" seru Naruto.

"Tapi kan tomat bisa dimakan!" balas Sasuke.

"Tapi kan tomat gak enak! Siapa sih, yang mau makan tomat?" tantang Naruto.

"Aku! Aku suka banget makan tomat! Masalah memangnya?" tanya Sasuke nyolot. Sakura yang ada di antara kedua pemuda ini hanya _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

"M-mulai lagi, yuk! Sekarang nama penyakit yah..." kata Sakura. Hah? Nama penyakit? Kayak Sakura tahu nama-nama penyakit saja... "ABC 5 dasar!"

"Huruf Z...hm, ini sulit," kata Sasuke. "Oh, aku tahu! Itachi pernah menyebutkan nama penyakit ini waktu dia pulang dari akademi! Zanasdalam!"

"Oh, oh, aku juga pernah baca itu di buku, kalau gak salah itu satu keluarga sama penyakit panas dalam kan? Omong-omong, aku jawab Penyakit Zazarair! Sekeluarga sama cacar air, tuh..." jawab Sakura.

"Uh, kalian berdua kok, pintar sih?" dengus Naruto sambil tetap berpikir. "Ah aku tahu! Penyakit zelingkuh! Pasti gak ada yang tahu, kaaann?"

Krik krik krik.

"Giliran aku lagi. Nama mata pelajaran," kata Sasuke. "ABC 5 dasar!"

"Lho kok huruf T lagi, sih?" tanya Sakura. "Hmm... Teori Warna!"

"Pelajaran apaan tuh?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak pernah mendengar nama mata pelajaran itu.

"Nama mata pelajaran di jurusan desain! Aku hebat kan? Hehe," jawab Sakura ge-er.

"Kalau gitu, aku jawab Tinjauan Seni Rupa Konoha," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Ehm...Tinjauan Seni Rupa Indonesia!" seru Naruto.

"Woi, kok ikut-ikutan jawabanku sih? Dan ngapain bawa-bawa Indonesia?" tanya Sasuke tidak senang.

"Biarin, kau kan tidak mematenkan jawabanmu!" ujar Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Aku sudah mematenkannya pada Pak BeYe beberapa detik yang lalu!" kata Sasuke.

"_Nonsense_!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Kamu tuh, yang _nonsense_!" balas Sasuke.

"Grrr...KITA PUTUS!" kata Naruto sambil memukul meja, berdiri dan lari keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" seru Sasuke sambil berdiri. "Jangan putusin aku, Narutooo!" dan Sasuke pun berlari mengejar anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Sementara kedua anak lelaki itu berlarian di luar rumah, Sakura masih duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu rumah Sasuke. Terbengong-bengong akan kejadian yang ia lihat dan dengar.

"Barusan tadi itu apa, sih?" gumam gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil _sweatdrop_.

**.**

**.**

**~mungkin TAMAT saja~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ceritanya Fei pernah bikin fanfict tentang ABC 5 dasar yang dimainin sama Luffy dkk di fandom One Piece. Terus beberapa hari yang lalu di facebook Fei liat ada gambar tentang permainan ini. Lantas Fei pun berniat membuat fict begini lagi. Nyahaha~ #plak

Review?


End file.
